ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Prope
| homepage = http://www.prope.jp/ }} Prope Ltd. is an independent video game development studio of famed programmer Yuji Naka. Formation As part of Sega's "support program for Independent Game Creators" Yuji Naka left Sonic Team to start his own studio. Ten members of Sega's Sonic Team joined him at Prope, with a starting capital of 10 million yen, 10% of which came from Sega in exchange for the right of first refusal option for publishing games made at Prope, though if Sega rejects a title produced by the new studio, Naka would then be free to approach other publishers.Yuji Naka forms new studio funded by SEGA - Idle Forums Prope was founded on May 23, 2006 and it began operations on June 1, 2006.IGN: Yuji Naka Forms Prope Prope intends to create games with a graphical style that appeals to both children and adults, and to explore the possibilities of developing both 3D and 2D games.Prope (Yuji Nakas studio) website relaunch - NeoGAF Naka joined Square Enix in January 2018, leaving the status of Prope uncertain. In March 2019, Yuji Naka confirmed through Twitter that Prope has been reduced to a 1-person company since the end of April, 2017. Games Previously, the studio had been consistently linked with a sequel to Nights into Dreams...,C3 News :: Nintendo News | Naka Says No to NiGHTS on Wii though Nights: Journey of Dreams was ultimately developed by Sega Studio USA. Naka has claimed in an interview that he presently has no intention to revisit any of his former Sega properties. Prope's first two titles, the Wii rhythm game Let's Tap, and the WiiWare game Let's Catch, were both released in December 2008. Both games were published by Sega. After a series of simplistic iOS games such as 10 Count Boxer and Fluffy Bear, under the iPrope label, Prope's next major game Ivy The Kiwi? November 2009 was released exclusively for Windows Phone published by Microsoft. On April 2009, it was ported to WiiWare & DSiWare and published by Namco Bandai in Japan, Xseed Games in America and Rising Star Games in Europe as Prope's parent company Sega refused to publish the game and Namco Bandai decided not to publish the game outside Asia. In 2010 an expanded physical release (in contrast to a digital one) was released for Wii & DS, featuring 50 levels (whereas the downloadable version featured 25) as well as original backgrounds and music for each level. In 2011, Prope released Real Ski Jump, which, as of 2014, had been downloaded 4 Million times. iOS/Android Published under the iPrope and aPrope label respectively * Let's Tap (2009) * 10 Count Boxer (2009) * Fluffy Bear (2009) * Just Half (2010) * PD -prope discoverer- (2011) * Real Ski Jump HD * Get The Time (2011) * ''Past Camera (2011) Photography App - Not a video game * Power of Coin (2011) * Nine Dungeon (2011) * Real Animals HD (2011) * Flick Pig (2011) * Real SkiJump Battle (2012) * Ivy The Kiwi? (2012) * Buddy Monster (2012) * Real Whales (2013) * E-Anbai Just Right (2014) * Samurai Santaro (2014) Nintendo DS * Ivy the Kiwi? (2010) Nintendo 3DS * StreetPass Mansion (2013) * StreetPass Fishing (2015) PlayStation 3 * Digimon All-Star Rumble (2014) PlayStation Portable * Digimon Adventure (2013) Wii * Let's Catch (2008) * Let's Tap (2008) * Ivy the Kiwi? (2010) * Fishing Resort (2011) * Rodea the Sky Soldier (2015) Windows Mobile * Ivy the Kiwi? (2009) Xbox 360 * Digimon All-Star Rumble (2014) References External links *Prope Official WebSite (Japanese) *SEGA x PROPE *iPrope Official Website (English) *IGN: Prope Category:Video game companies of Japan Category:Video game development companies Category:Video game companies established in 2006